Born Again
by MythNephthys
Summary: I didn't run from death, that didn't mean I wanted this to happen. I was not meant to remember, I wasn't meant to be here, but I am and I will not be going down without a fight when (not If) I am found out. After all their both geniuses, I am no fool. I most certainly was not meant to grab their attention the way I did. What were they? Five!
1. Prologue

When I was alive, I had thought about my death often enough to know when I was about to panic hysterically. I say when because I know that I am dead. I had seen my death in different ways, one when I was in a blueish white room looking out a window with the blinds turned open. There had been blurry figures surrounding me, young and old. Someone put my glasses on my face and I could see people who held vague resemblance to my smiling sadly. My children I assume. The other had been in a dark room, again I awake to see a window but with the blinds turned down with dark sheer curtains open. I shift under a think comfy comforter and then I am stabbed. The last I was in a car, reading in the backseat when I randomly glance up and see a car heading at me. I drop my book and shield my brother, and then I die, broken spine.

I didn't die that way though. I was out with my little brother, having gotten a job some months ago. Everything had been fine, until pops went off and people started panicking. The people shooting had been driving too quickly for me to tug my crying brother into a store. I did the next best thing and turned, swinging him in front of me and curling around him. I had wished that my body had been hard as stone at that moment, so the bullet might just graze me and my brother would be safe, instead of being a bag of flesh, that the bullet wouldn't pass all the way through and hurt him. The pain had been excruciating, I had been crying before they had hit. I knew I was going to die, sure that one had at least hit me in the kidneys. I lived long enough to check him over and check my front. None had passed through, but my brother had been hit. I calmed myself so I'd live long enough to tell the medics to help him first, give them my phone that had been in my front pocket and its password to call my family. Then I kissed my brother with the last of my strength and died.

Death hadn't sacred me, the thought of there being nothing after had. I didn't want to live my life and then meet nothing at the end of it. To just disappear into nothingness. What I was met with was a peaceful lightness as I shed my human skin and passed on but met with darkness. I heard soft murmurs, sound was distorted, like I was under water. I was warm and chilling cold. It was all very disconcerting, really. The thing was, I don't think that I'm dead anymore.

I didn't think I'd be going through this over and over though.


	2. Realizing

I was a good child, my memories from my passed life served me well in my new life, I was well adjusted. Being a baby wan't fun, being a toddler was okay. I was happy when school started, it was something to do. In this life my mother is Japanese, my father is American. My new name reflected my mixed race, I quite liked it. Zetsumei, Cerin (see-ree-in)Kiyoshi, of course it's the Japanese part of my name that I'm called by at school. After all, I was only relearning. It was boring and quickly got me pegged as a genius. A very bored, sleepy genius.

It wasn't until high school that I realized just _where_ I was.

When I did I quickly became internally hysterical.

Why?

I was in Death Note!

The anime I watched in my first life! I wanted to cry, I was okay being born a boy. I prefer being a boy than being a girl, menstruating was a pain in the… everywhere. I died doing what was right! What did I do wrong in my last life to be put here! Not only that but I was in class with that sociopath! How didn't notice until today was beyond me!

Thank Kami-sama I sat a few seats away from him. From the corner of my eye I could see him stare out the window and to my horror I realize what the day was. Oh Kami, it's that day. The day the freaking Death Note falls from the sky. Is there a reason I am only just now realizing what world I'm in? I mean I was only three points away from being in Yagami's spot as top student! I should have realized with the names of the people around me, the freaking school too! Just as my horror reached new heights, the bell rang for the end of the day and by the time I'm up, Yagami is gone. Panicked I elegantly speed walk as fast as I could outside but when I get there both Yagami and the Death Note are gone.

 _Oh Kami! That pretty-faced bastard is going to find me out!_ I think as I quickly make my way home. I may have been twenty when I died protecting my baby brother but I was only just seventeen in this life. I don't want to die! At least not by that psycho's hand, Shinigami? Book? Who the hell cares!

Unlocking the door, I kick off my shoes and quickly make my way to my room yelling out, "Hi mom, I got studying to do, I'll have a snack later, gotta hurry, later!" on my way passed the kitchen. Leaving my mother to look at me strangely.

Once in my room I shut and lock my door before leaning on it. My eyes sweep across the room before landing on my closet. I open it and take out my arts and crafts box, I take out my scissors, yarn, thumbtacks, tape, a pack of different colored pens, highlighters, and sticky notes. I dumped it all on my desk and set to work looking for all the criminals I can remember and writing them down in the order I remember them being in, dating the page when I am done. I then use an old notebook and write down any major events that I can remember. I look at my cork board and tack a picture of the first murder and tack it in the center.

Looking at it for a moment I realize what this looks like if seen by anyone else. I take a blue marker and place a question mark over the man's head. Quickly gathering my evidence and place it in the false bottom of my bed. When things start heating up, I think around the time L bates Kira, I'll start connecting things on my wall to make it look like I am trying to solve the Kira murders myself. I just hope L doesn't shove me on the same boat as Yagami. My curls can't go a day without treatment, unlike Yagami's lanky hair.

After all I don't want Misa trying to hang off me like a leech, I'm quite happy a straight asexual… gay? What the hell is someone attracted to guys but not sexually? Maybe… I don't know I died a virgin. Whatever, I should wait to put any plan into action. At least until Kira starts getting noticed.

In the meantime, I have dinner to attend.


	3. Scattered Thoughts

Somewhere in a decollate land in an old castile stands and inside a King looks out onto the dead land of his realm. He has seen civilizations and cultures begin and die, wars waged, land swallowed by the sea. He has made beings, children if you will. They were not perfect nor pretty but that was alright. The realm he ruled wasn't pretty either. He wanted something, the King wasn't sure what it was just yet, but he knew he would figure it out. He had plenty of time after all.

It had been when he first watched the human world while some of his Shinigami inhabited it that he realizes what it was he wanted. He hadn't focused solely on what was happening between Yagami and L. The King noticed another human, Beyond Birthday, a human child born with Shinigami eyes. The child (for that what all humans were to him) was clearly insane. He would make a human like him. They would develop their eyes once in their teens, for the King was sure being able to tell when people around you are going to die is what made that boy insane.

He picked a soul he thought good enough, someone that just past on, stable enough mental health. The soul was a yellowy green color, it withered, died painfully but died stubbornly. He kept it in a small glass sphere as he picked a family from before Ryuk's little mess started. Something that reminded him of himself. Of course, just when he is about to start modifying the soul Kami and other being had to step in. "That soul is supposed to be at peace."

"I want to try something." The king stated, his bored gaze locked on the being before him. "We don't care Shinigami King. We are of higher status than you, just what do you think you are doing?"

"I was going to make it have Shinigami eye-"

"You most certainly are not! Do you have any clue what that will do to a human soul?"

"No?"

"It will mutate it and then destroy it! Not only that but that soul hasn't been recycled yet! It must be cleansed before being put into a body! Mortals aren't meant to remember their life before!"

"Some do."

"No one asked you Fate!" Fate grumbled at Kami, looking away.

*.*

It was Saturday when a storm hit, I didn't mind. I hadn't anything to do. Looking out the window of my room I decide to go to the gazebo my father built in our yard. It was connected to the kitchen by a long glass hallway my mother used for plants. The gazebo was my space, has been before it was even built. I had seen a picture in a magazine and remembered the ones from my past life. Sitting in one was peaceful, the plants outside the glass, the rain gently tapping and running down it. I didn't like pugs and that was the closest way my mother could get me to play outside as a child. My father had once told me that if he had known he'd have built one sooner. The gazebo had huge pillows in a plethora of colors, it had books staked on one of the benches, in a corner was a cello and in a case right beside it was a violin.

When I got there, I stood in the center for a moment just letting the sound of the rain sooth me, the comforting atmosphere incase me, curling my toes into the soft blankets laying across the light wood floor. My eyes slid shut as I slowly breath in and open as I release it. My eyes watch the plants bob and dance as the rain hits them. Slowly, I approach my cello and gently take it in hand before getting the only real chair in the room and bringing both to the center of the room. After a quick tuning, I relax my shoulders and breath in again. I lay the bow across the strings and start to play, I remember. I played in my past life, for a short while, but I had loved it. It was soothing, like it was touching my soul. I wasn't sure why but in this life, I had just been drawn to the instrument.

The first time I heard a solely cello performance I had cried. My mother and father had thought I hated it and was having a tantrum. I had kept babbling about the music. "Haha, Chichi, the music!" I had been sobbing at this point, the performance had ended. "If you didn't like it we won't being you anymore sweetheart." I sobbed and shook my head at my mother. "The music stopped, Haha. There's no more pretty music." They looked baffled at each other. Through teary eyes I could see my mother narrow her eyes at my father, who looked helplessly at me for a time. The look was rather accusing really. Then my father's eyes lit up and my mother's look turned suspicious. "Ako, what about the CD's they are selling?" My mother's eyes lit up at the idea.

Crying or coming near tears when I heard a beautiful composition became normal until I started school. Three was not the best age for emotional stability.

The stress of the Kira case had been getting to me. Already over forty people have died and I had to wonder how no-one noticed in the manga until later. And while the anime had some differences the timeline was relatively the same if I remember correctly. From the day Yagami got the Death Note it took seven days for L to come into the picture, it's been four and I can clearly see that all these heart attacks are not normal. People around me are stupid to think it is all coincidence.

I couldn't wait those seven days, I started a new journal on the third day, writing the dates on the top and started putting my thoughts down, just so they have something to find when (Not if) they start to suspect me. I know entirely too much for them not to take notice.

Thunder cracks across the sky just as I hit a rather loud note in my playing, I wonder idly if I'd been playing to the rain this whole time. The thunder had been quite a bit away when I started plying the instrument. My mind seems to wonder off when I play in here, helps me think more clearly than splitting off in all kinds of directions. Other times it just blanks, just me and the music. People say I tend to cry when I play, but that's okay, I felt at peace, connected to those I left behind when I died.

L was coming soon, within the week, so that meant the broadcast would be soon. There really wasn't much I could do until L started considering it more closely. How was I going to make it seem like I knew something but not Kira? I was not going down with crazy and stalker. I need to be helpful but not too helpful or it would look suspicious. I was not going to pretend to have visions because then I'd have known it was Yagami the whole time and while I did they did not need to know that. There had to be a way, I could always carry some of my notes with me and bump into them in public… No then Yagami might kill me.

"Kiyoshi, come inside, you've been playing for hours. Come have some dinner, it's late and you have study tomorrow." Zetsumei, Ako Akami (Death, Ancient Soul) my mother called. My playing came to a hard, loud stop just as thunder and lightning cracked through the sky. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as my eyes open. I turn my head to look over my shoulder at my mother. "I'll be in in a moment, Haha." She gave a sharp nod and turned back inside. Once she was gone I tilt my head up and look at the glass top of the gazebo. The rain was still coming down hard. Closing my eyes, I let my head fall onto my chest with a sigh. I put my cello and chair back in place before leaving, Haha didn't like that I spent hours and hours in there.

Father wasn't home so it was just me and Haha. I'm not sure why but it seemed like she was uncomfortable around me. "Haha, is something the matter?" I couldn't not ask. While she may not be my original mother she was my mother in this life and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me. She looked at me for a moment, like she was contemplating something. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes?" Was she kicking me out? "Your father, too." Okay what the heck is going on here? "Yes, I know."

"So you know you can tell anything."

"Is this about my playing for hours?"

"No, but you haven't been yourself in a few days. Your father and I are worried."

"Haha, I am fine but finals are coming up for both myself and they study group, I need to study and they need help. It's just stress, nothing to worry over."

"Are they falling behind?"

"A few of them because of sports making them miss the study group, I need to catch them up so they don't fail."

"Oh! You're such a sweet boy, Kiyoshi, we are so proud of you." Haha smiles indulgently at me. I go to the sink where she is standing and throw my arms around her shoulders. "I love you both." I do, but there were things that people just should not know.

In bed, I stare out the window, I have to wake early to get to study group, it's for kids younger than me.(Who am I kidding I'm older than my mother.) They were Twelve to fourteen but it gave me something to do besides study alone most days. Now I had this whole You're-in-Death- Note thing. Sighing I turn away from the window. I need a loop hole for the Shinigami eyes, Misa can't know my name. She'll kill me for Yagami I am sure of it.

* * *

Haha - (Japanese) for ones own mother

Okaa-san - (Japanese) speaking of someone else's mother


	4. Spotted

I do NOT own Death Note if I did it'd been YAOI

* * *

The kids did great, not many of them really needed that much help, apparently, they had decided that they needed more study time and started going to each other's homes. That was great that they took the insinuative to study more. However, that left me with more time than I was used to having and I wasn't sure what to do with it. I mean, I could start planning on a way to get L to notice but I didn't want that so early on, I want him to focus on Yagami but before Misa came into the picture.

Thinking back, it seemed rather cringe worthy the way Misa acted. I knew that she had issues, she witnessed the murder of her family but I remember my own death and turned out mostly fine. A bit overly attracted to music but otherwise I don't see a problem with the way I turned out. Misa became obsessive and possessive. The love she will have for Yagami is not only unhealthy but harmful not only to him and her but others.

Sighing I look around me instantly perking up at the bakery I see. I could do with some fattening up. Nothing too crazy like the triple chocolate strawberry fudge… _I'm getting that cake_ , I think wide eyed, _with tea._ "How can I help you?" Came a shrill voice from behind the counter. I cringe internally. "A whole Triple Chocolate Strawberry Fudge Cake with Green Tea, six eclairs, a strawberry short cake, six Strawberry Chocolate cupcakes, and two chocolate chip cookies." I chirp. The girl raised her eyes to look at me and sneers at me. "For here or to go?" What a cow, why would I wish to stay at an establishment that had someone like her working in it? "With that attitude, it's no wonder you are single, I'll take it to go and I'd like to speak to your manager." She looked utterly horrified. The older gentleman behind me chuckled to himself. I sniffed, well she was rude! And I got half off my whole order!

Pleased with myself Turned to go to the other end of the counter to wait for my order. My tea got there first but it was terribly bitter so nine teaspoons of sugar found their way into my cup. My eyes scan the shop as I take another experimental sip. The older gentleman that had been behind me in like watched me in amusement. One of my eyebrows rose in question, hidden by the mass of curls I call my hair. He looked familiar for some reason. Crinkling my nose, I add a few more sugars to my tea and before placing a lid on it. "Your order sir, again I apologize for Yahiko-sans behavior."

"It's not your fault she has a terrible personality. At least it wasn't the owner or someone equally as important." I shrug, smile and make my exit.

The walk home was calm, or maybe it was the tea, but it was quick. My purchases were placed in the fridge, the cookies staying with me. Walking into my room I was greeted by a chirp. Shocked my eyes land on my mother's pet, a little Asian Paradise Flycatcher. "You don't belong in here." It chips at me. "Babysitter? Out with you! I can't study with you chirping!" I growl. It looks pointedly at the small package of cookies in my hand. I flush, "It's only cookies", I lie. It doesn't look like it believes me but it flies out my room. Don't understand why my mother allows that thing to fly around freely. Granted I have an owl, racoon dog, and a snake.

=.=

So now it begins…


	5. Time Nears

It wasn't long before I noticed it. Someone is following me, and I know that Yagami is being followed too. It was around the time L started his surveillance. However, I know that Raye Penber is not supposed to be following me. If he is following me who is following Yagami? What the hell did I change already? I haven't done anything yet! I scribble furiously into my journal, paranoid at being followed by men in black. The taste of copper registered as I wrote making me shoot up, my hand gently touched my bottom lip. I was shocked I had bitten into my lip, was I so freaked out about changing something that I didn't notice the pain. With a grimace I suck on my lip for a bit and check to see if it was still bleeding.

The FBI was following, I'm a freaking suspect! Haha is going to be so upset. My first family would have found this hilarious. After all I was an average female student in my past life that was blind without glasses. Back then I could hardly use a computer. It couldn't have been the fact that I was actually doing my work in class, right? Frowning I stood from the park bench and began my way home. "There isn't a reason for anyone to be following me." I mutter to myself. "After all, I haven't done anything to warrant it, have I?" I certainly couldn't think of anything. Sure, tutoring is about the only time I really socials but… oh. Oh crap.

Tutoring!

I start doing batter in classes, I tutor Yagami's sister, their father told them a bit about the killing and Yagami knows. Also, Sayu really shouldn't be talking about that stuff even with people she hangs around constantly. This is horrible! "I can't stop tutoring, that would just seem more suspect to them." I whine, how did I not see this coming? I'm going to have a hell of a time proving I'm not Kira in the first place, damn Yagami! Thank Kami I don't exhibit his personality. I know I'm socially awkward. "This is so… ugh." I _so_ want to be done with today.

* * *

Third P.O.V.

Black eyes blink at the detective before them as they give their report. "Yagami Light seems to be confident, he has many admirers and has a bright future. However, Zetsumei, Kiyoshi while bright doesn't seem all that confident has no friends spends a lot of his time wondering the streets. He does tutor some younger students twice a week. From what we could get from his peers he has never had interest in taking top spot from Yagami-kun, his teachers have pointed out that he has been putting more interest in his school work but that could be because of University."

"They don't seem to have anything in common aside from being smart and Yagami-kun's sister. Zetsumei-kun tutors her." The other FBI agent stated. "They have a link to the other but their peers have noticed that Zetsumei-kun has been avoiding Yagami-kun instead of ignoring his presence lately. He seems more irritated when Yagami-kun is within his vicinity and they noticed that Yagami-kun has been trying to get Zetsumei-kuns attention." Penbur said. The man shrugged a bit as his fellow detective shifted uncomfortably. "Tendfer, is there something you wish to add?" asked the black eyed male. Tendfer glanced off to the side, "Well, the female population of Yagami-kun's group seems to think that Yagami-kun is, um, interested in Zetsumei-kun. That is, in a, um, _romantic_ way. They seem to think that Zetsumei-kun isn't interested and is trying to get into a collage that Yagami-kun won't be at."

Silence reigned.

The black eyed male swiftly turned to his computer, thin, pale fingers quickly tapping keys. The other two watched on for a moment before the strange male signaled to them to leave. After they were gone the male picked up a small black phone and hit speed dial. He had things to order and people to contact.

* * *

Light Yagami leaned back in his seat as he finished writing the deaths of six new unjust lives. His experiment was set and now all he had to do was to see if it would work. His thoughts wondered now that he had nothing else to do. He thought of dark, shadowy curls, just barely brushing thin shoulders. Of wide red/hazel eyes, dusty rose lips on exotic light olive skin. Light had only ever dated females as a way to appear as normal as possible but he had only just noticed his classmate when his teacher made a passing comment about this new interest getting the same grade as him. He was a sight to behold, an exotic beauty.

It was easy to see that the smaller male was easily bored, his thoughts elsewhere, he also appeared to like music if the tapping he did was any indication. The brunet wondered how he might go about wooing the other.

Ryuk watched his human in amusement, he wondered for a moment if he should mention that the raven-haired teen Light was so interested in was the Shinigami kings experiment. Oh, he knew what the king did. Ryuk had gone unnoticed while the gods had been arguing over what the Shinigami king did. Honestly, he wondered if the kid even remembered anything from his old life. He found it immensely amusing how Light would fixate on that particular human. If the Shinigami could even still call the boy that. The Shinigami looked at the clock Light kept in his room. Seeing how Light would be going to bed soon he fazed through the wall and went to hunt for some entertainment.


	6. On the Spot

Chapter 6

My eyes sting in the cold wind as I wait for the bus. I never really liked being cold, Texas was usually very hot and warm in the winter, but it had a biting chill. It was much colder in Japan, though I am sure that is due to the surrounding water. Grumbling, I squeeze my eyes close and tug my coat closer to my body. I don't know why I didn't cancel tutoring today; they were as ready as they were going to get for exams. Opening my eyes I look around at the busy street, everyone seemed to shuffle together for warmth. Just as I was about to move and call haha the bus appeared. Relived I didn't have to bother haha I boarded the bus.

I didn't lean on the window, it was too cold for that, but I did look out and watched other clime board. It always surprised me that people wore light colored coats. After all, dark colors invited heat better. Just as I was about to get a book out my bag I notice a flash of light brown hair. I freeze. What was today? The 19th? No, oh no. It was the 20th of December. Today Light planned that bus jacking. This bus! I still can't believe he brought a girl with him! The nerve! Though, she was only human, caught in the web of a pretty faced spider. That poor FBI agent was going to die. Maybe I can stop this?

I calmly sit and wait for the next stop, switching my novel for a thick textbook. I slid down in my seat, hidden by the green screen in front of the first seat. My feet up on it, book close to my face, and I wait. It wasn't a very long wait, or maybe it was. I can't be sure, but eventually the bus pulls to a stop, and one person gets on. I peek over the top of my textbook, yep, I remember that receding hair line and ugly teeth. The guy looked deranged actually. He can't see me, his back turned as it was. I quietly close my textbook, and wait for him to start talking, people start panicking when they hear the gun. I wait some more, he turns back to the driver and I raise my book. I look across from my seat and place my finger to my lip, telling everyone to be quiet. I thank kami that my father taught me how to throw. I launch the textbook at the man's head and hit him dead on. His head smacks into the bus' front window and he hits the flood. The driver slams on the brakes and the FBI agent jumps from his seat. But I was already up and used my coats belt to tie the man's hands. I sat back, my hands were shaking. "Thank Kami that worked!"

"You didn't know if that would work?" The agent shouted. Penber, so he was tailing Light today. "Well, not really. Kind of just, uh, hoped for the best?"

"Are you out of your mind? You could have gotten us all killed!" The girl with Yagami screeched. "Well it did work, so I don't see why you're complaining." I snipped back. I just saved her life; you'd think she'd be thankful. I breathed in deeply, "Haha is going to skin me alive." I whisper to myself in horror. Penber looked at me like I was crazy, I didn't care, Haha is going to flip her shit when she finds out. Just then the police arrived, much to my confusion. "When did someone call the police?" I asked. Penber patted my back, in what I assume was supposed to be comforting. "I did, you sat in shock for about fifteen minutes after throwing that book." I did?

"I did?"

"Yes, let's get you to one of the paramedics."

"I'm fine. I'm not even hurt!" he ignored me. Many hours later I was quiet happy he took me to the paramedics, Haha was more worried than angry. My owl, uh, not so much, she screeched at me and hit me over the head with her wing a few times. I was forgiven after explaining, feeling utterly ridiculous doing so. I swear the thing understands me, the red eyed demon that it was.

* * *

Four days later I was shocked to hear that four of the twelve agents died anyway, Yagami must have gotten their names a different way. Penber was not one of them. I assume that means that Naomi won't get involved. I count this as a win. There was also the walk-out.

I sit on my cushion in my room, petting my raccoon dog. Haru, or Hasunaru, was sprawled across my legs napping as I work on the Kira case. Papers were everywhere but within reach. I stuck my pen in my hair as I read a news article, blindly reaching out for some papers. Taking my eyes off the article I looked at the paper I grabbed, death rates for criminals worldwide. I looked at the article and then at the paper. A few police informants had been killed, but the chart only showed known criminals in prison. The informants weren't counted. Did that mean that Yagami found an informant and got those four names from them?

Turning I shuffle some papers around looking for the map of Japan I had. I slid the pen out my hair and looked back at the newspaper. I started marking where the informants died. I frowned; these informants weren't all that bad on the crime scale. Car theft, drug possession, this wasn't really Kira's thing. Yagami went for the big hitters, drug dealers, rapists, human traffickers and murderers. Maybe he just wanted the information on the FBI agents? I squint at it, why only four though? Why was the last one all the way Nagano? The other three where much closer, one in Kyoto, one in Osaka, and one in Tokushima, I frown. Wait. I drew a line, connecting them. My eyes widen, it… it was a giant cross.

What the hell?

* * *

For those of you who did not read my profile, I am back. I somehow wrecked my hard-drive and had to get a new one, then windows 10 wouldn't work so my laptop now has windows 8. I had to pay it myself, so it took a while to come up with the money for it. It's fixed now to here is the new chapter i made from scratch. all the chapters that were made (about 5 for this on) were lost when the hard-dive crashed so I am rewriting everything.

Hope you enjoy.


	7. Weaving

It was growing colder; Japan was coldest in January, which sucked because it would be cold and sunny. I had taken to wearing a undershirt, shirt, sweater, and a coat. I clutched at my cup of tea as I walked down the street, that large cross I found on the map not far from my mind. It bothered me, Yagami had to find another way to get the FBI agents names, it was great that he couldn't get many but some of them still died. Growling in aggravation I turned the corner only to slam into some and spill hot tea down my front. I couldn't help gasping, it burned with all these layers! "I'm so sorry, miss!" the voice was male, familiar too… Miss!? "Miss, who are you calling, miss?" I exclaimed, affronted. I don't look like a girl! I glare at the man, who looked horrified. One of the men behind him looked horrible embarrassed and the other irritated. "Masuda!" growled the irritated one. The embarrassed one walked around Matsuda and checked me over. "Are you alright?" He asked. I gave him a slightly dull look, "My newly made, hot tea is soaked into my clothes, it's cold, and I'm getting sticky, and my hand feels like it was bent strangely."

The man looked behind him at the arguing men and sighed. "I think there are some shirts you can use at the station, come with us and we'll get you sorted."

"My Haha said never to go someplace with strangers." I told the strangely familiar man shrewdly. He flushed a bit before clearing his throat. "Ah, I am Chief Yagami of the NPA." My eyes widened, oh.

Oh!

Uh, oh.

This is either really bad, or really lucky. I eye him, and then looked over his shoulder. "Uh-huh, and they are officers?" I asked, hoping I came off skeptical. It must have worked because he flushed and turned stern eyes their way. "Matsuda! Mogi!" The two straighten up like they'd been slapped. Huh.

The shirt was… big... okay I could have loved this shirt in my last life. It was obviously a large man's shirt but Mogi was much bigger than myself, so it kind of dwarfed me. I looked up at Mogi and Chief Yagami, arms raised. They looked at me a bit helplessly. Letting my arms fall one of the shoulders showed as the shirt slipped. I frowned, now I wasn't that skinny, I had some fat on my bones! Not a lot but still! Matsuda came around the corner and flushed." I dropped your things off at the dry-cleaners but it will be a while." A whine scratched its way from my throat, how long was a while? I have school work to do! I run my hand through my damp hair and sigh. "I have course work I need to do, and tutoring work to grade." I growl. The tutoring work would be simple enough but I need my computer because it has my other notes on it. "Can't one of you drop me home and just bring the clothes later? I have been gone longer than I told Haha, who I still need to call, I don't have all my notes for my school work with me and I really don't want to work in such a setting."

"What's wrong with doing work here? Chiefs son does it all the time."

"Mogi-san, do I look like Chief Yagami-sans son? We are compleately different people, and I don't work in the same conditions as Princely Yagami." I bitched, "No offence, Yagami-san." I add as the man looked offended. "I don't really enjoy your son's company."

"Why ever not, Yagami-kun is a good boy." Matsuda complained. "Because everywhere he goes there is a trail of fawning females, he constantly tries to charm people, and he stares." I said the last part while looking right at Yagami Sr. who flushed lightly. I lifted the legs of the sweat pants I was wearing and looked at the ground for my shoes. Keeping the pants up with one hand I slipped my shoes on and l grabbed my bag. The three stared at me for a moment before jerking; Mogi and Matsuda looked to their Chief. The man looked at them and sighed. "I'll take you home after you have called your mother to let her know what has happened."

"Thank you, Yagami-san." I bow slightly as I fish out my phone from my bag.

Haha started her fussing as soon as I was through the door... well… after chewing out Chief Yagami about his subordinates. I was embarrassed and amused at the same time. It didn't help that my father was going to be home in a few hours from his office here in Japan. Due to this delay my work won't be done to the same standard as usual before he gets home. To her it was their fault and if I failed she would be having words with his superiors. Not sure how she knew them (I am quite sure that she does not) and I wasn't going to ask. Haha could go into tails and I needed to get my work done along with catching up with what I might have missed in the Kira case.

I know that Penber's fiancée won't be getting involved, unless L somehow has a need for her. What if my doing something has no affect and she ends up involved anyway? Is there anything that L might need her for aside from working with her before? I really don't remember, I hope not, if she dies that might unravel all that has changed. I never really thought that anything was set in stone. What if everything couldn't be changed?

There must be something that has to give; I wasn't supposed to be here anyway so maybe not? This is so confusing, my last life might not have been the best but it was way less confusing. Though that might be because I didn't have foreknowledge the way I do here. I frown as I put away my last assignment. This was all so troublesome. It's distracting me from my work and is entirely too stressful.

Father will be home within the hour and that doesn't leave much time to check up on my latest project, Beyond Birthday. Kira is supposed to be killed January 21 after meeting L. That was coming up quickly. Should Beyond die? He is crazy, or is in need of some serous loving.

Wide dark eyes watch as one of his suspects is brought home in clothes that he did not leave in by one of his other suspects father. He watches as they all do their school work, but then one of the least likely does something strange. The ghost like figure snaps its focus to the last monitor. The subject removes a plethora of Kira related things. At first the figure wonders if the subject is a fanatic. He dismisses this notion just as quickly as it was formed, no, because they have things a regular fanatic wouldn't. Like information that was not made public. He leans closer, cake in hand as he watches the subject shove a pen into their hair to shuffle papers.

He watches as they drag a map and start marking it, and he too sees the end result. A cross? What connected this? Where had this person found this correlation. The figure zoomed in, unwilling to believe that he missed anything. There on the floor where images of the FBI agents and four petty criminals. Quickly and without looking he typed in one of the names. Dead. He quickly typed the other three, dark eyes dart back to the screen. The teen looked horrified at the cross. Was it because it was now obvious? Was he afraid to be noticed?


End file.
